Powers Unleashed
by nakaki-chan
Summary: Kagome has a secret that she can tell no other. Kikyo finds out and uses it against her. Inuyasha is pushing her away and she falls into the arms or should I say the bed of another.
1. Getting Ready

Authors Note: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own any other characters. If you are reading this note then you must know that I'm back. I'm sorry I stopped writingbut I had a lot to deal with at the time. I have revised this story and I hope you enjoy it. Just to be fair and let you know… my revising is still in the working.

The saying is that there is a time and a place for everything. Today the time was 11:30 a.m. and the place is modern Japan. This is where Kagome and her well known friends were at this time. Well not exactly, they were in her room taking a break from collecting the Shikon no tama jewel shards. Even Inuyasha agreed that they should take a "well-deserved" break. Of course, everyone knew that it really because he knew that Kagome had a food source of ramen in her kitchen. Alas 'tis true, Inuyasha only wanted that ramen. Not that it surprised anyone.

Outside, it was a beautiful day. Too beautiful for them to cooped up inside her house, in her room. Her room had a few new additions added from the last time they visited her as a group. For one, she repainted the walls with a lighter color. It made the room look bigger than it really seemed. She repositioned the furniture in the room and planted flowers in the window still. Kagome even had a new roommate. She adopted a homeless kitten from the animal shelter. She named him Diego. Diego was an orange tabby with some white in him. Every time someone asked Kagome about him she would say that he looked like he played in white paint. For the strangest reason, Diego and Inuyasha were always fighting with each other. She couldn't explain it and she really didn't think anything of it because stranger things have happened to her.

In the corner of her room Kagome had a table. On top were her computer and her school books that she studied from. In front her computer staring at a movie that was playing was Shippo. Every time he came to her place he would always watch movies on the computer, amazed because of the "moving people" on it. On her school books rested her latest scores off her midterm exam. Sadly, they were not her best. It was simply because she didn't have enough time to study. Her reason why was too hard to believe if you didn't believe in anything. However, if you believed in fairies, aliens, and other dimensions or worlds then you would have no problem listening to her story.

A little over eight months ago, Kagome fell into the dried up ancient well behind her house and ended up in a whole another time period. Talk about different zip codes. Once she was there she saw a man or dog, Inuyasha, pinned to a tree by a scared arrow. Like any teenager, curiosity got the best of her. Being that her curiosity was going into overdrive, she walks over to Inuyasha and pulls out the arrow which releases him from his deep sleep. This event led to the shattering of the Shikon no tama, the rebirth of "Kikyo" Inuyasha's once dead ex-girlfriend, the multiple attempts to kill Kagome and Inuyasha by "Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha's brother, "Kikyo" the jealous ex-girlfriend who just doesn't know how to let go, and "Naraku" a guy that once had deep feelings for Kikyo but is driven by his rage to become a full fledged demon and rule mankind as we know it. This also led up the meeting of "Sango" a very talented demon slayer, "Miroku" a perverted monk with a hole in his hand that he calls "Wind Tunnel", and "Shippo" a very cute fire fox demon. Everything started with these two people, Inuyasha and Kikyo. As you can tell a lot of this revolves around Inuyasha and Kikyo. If it wasn't for them then Kagome would have never known about the other era, would have had good grades in school, and would not have to worry about her life all the time. Talk about a soap opera. This would make one good story line for an anime series or something. Her rants and thoughts of the mind were interrupted when a scream filled the air. All heads happened to turn to look in the direction of which the scream was emitted from. It was Inuyasha. Obviously, Diego scratched Inuyasha and now he was making noise about her cat. No one knew why they didn't get along but it was funny to watch Inuyasha flip out all the time. In truth it was kind of pathetic to see the great Inuyasha fighting an itty bitty kitten.

"Inuyasha…sit boy," Kagome said as she brushed her hair on the bed.

The pretty blue/silver beads around his neck gave off a slight aura before Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. It was a funny sight. "Sit boy" was a commonly used phrase Kagome used on Inuyasha, like how one would use it to tame a dog. I guess since Inuyasha was a dog demon then it fits. "Sit boy" came around when Inuyasha tried on some occasions to cause harm to Kagome. Kyeade placed the magical beads around Inuyasha's neck and told Kagome to give Inuyasha a command. The first and only thing that she could think of at the time was sit boy. Now every time Kagome gave the command sit boy, Inuyasha would be pulled forcefully down towards the ground against his will. It was interesting to see a human have command of a powerful demon like Inuyasha.

"Ka…go…me…" growled a very irate Inuyasha.

After putting up the poster of her favourite actor on the wall, Kagome then said, "Come on Inuyasha. He's just a harmless cat. He's not even a cat yet. He's still a

kitten… a harmless kitten."

"Damn it. Can't you see through its tricks? Kagome... that's cat is a cat demon. Can't you see it? How the hell can you not see it? It lives here doing its demon things.

Have you ever had a pet with a 'scratching post'?" He said while he pointed at Diego who was eyeing him with boredom.

"Unless you want me to say the S word then you would want to stop your silly ranting. You're supposed to be Inuyasha the Fearless Half Demon. This is the most

pathetic thing I've ever seen."

"Kagome you haven't seen pathetic unless you've seen Miroku." said Shippo.

Now Miroku was supposed to be a monk, but he was no where close to being a saint that a monk was. He was the opposite of that. He was perverted. If a female figure walked pass him he would instantly try and put on his "pimping" charm. He would use this charm to try and get his way with the ladies, but he fails miserably at it. His true love and desire lay with the demon slayer Sango. Nothing in the world could make him change his mind about Sango. No matter how many times she rejected him, he just kept coming back for more. It was like he was always asking for trouble than he would have liked to get into.

The laugher echoed throughout the room from Sango and Kagome. Miroku frowned and took Shippo's comment into consideration. The glare that he gave him made the little pup yelp and hide behind Kagome who in turn sent back one of her looks. Sango continued laughing; finding the whole situation hilarious, as Inuyasha went back to ranting and Kagome went into one of her discipline speeches. It was then between gasps of air that Sango felt a touch, no a hand on her behind and it was only then that Miroku got the slap that triggered a comeback.

"I resent that Shippo. It's Inuyasha that makes K9's look bad. He's running from a cat. Sango that really hurt…What I did to deserve that?" said Miroku.

Kagome and Sango fell to the ground in laughter. They wasn't laughing at the comeback that Miroku gave after five minutes went by, but the fact that Inuyasha was pinned down on the ground by Diego. Inuyasha growled and looked at Miroku, then Kagome and Sango.

"Don't just stand there laughing at least help me before this thing from demon hell digs out my eyes and leave me out to dry," Screamed Inuyasha. "DAMNIT KA…

GO…ME.. I WILL KILL THIS BEAST YOU CALL AN PET IF YOU DO-"

"INUYASHA, SIT….SIT…SIT…SIT… SIT BOY." Retaliated Kagome who by this time had enough of Inuyasha and his pet peeves.

With that said, Inuyasha stormed out of the room looking for something to punch with Diego at his heels. Shippo soon followed after in search of more candy after the aroma of Kagome's mothers cooking floated trough the room. Miroku followed suit thinking that he might get lucky with Kagome's mom since his beloved Sango wouldn't give him the time of day.

"I don't know who's more pathetic Inuyasha or Miroku." said Sango.

"I don't know or care at this particular moment but what I do know is that if we don't get ready soon we'll never make it to the mall." Sighed Kagome. "And I so

really wanted to get to see that new movie with Orlando Bloom in it."

"Kagome, I know we've talked about this all the time but… what a M-all?" questioned Sango.

"The mall is like one of those villages we go to buy food, except its more modern and up to date. It has clothes, shoes, toys for kids, food, movies and so much other

things. You know those nice scented bath oils I have?"

"Oh you mean the ones that I love that's like my safe haven after we kill one of those demented demons?"

"Uh… yeah those." Said Kagome. "I get them from the mall."

"If that's true then count me in for this mall thing, as long as there isn't gonna be any demons, because I need a break." Sango said with a nod.

"Don't worry, there won't be."

"Oh boy. This will be a big adventure for Inuyasha since he's a demon and all." Giggled Sango.

"Who cares no matter where he goes he'll always go to be known as a freak." Muttered Kagome who was still upset about the Inuyasha/Diego situation.

"Sometimes think that you like Inuyasha more that you think."

"What! Are you crazy?" hollered Kagome.

"You know what. I think I'm ready to leave." Said Sango, knowing to avoid an argument when she saw one coming.

It was then that Inuyasha walked into the room wearing a new set of clothes. He was wearing a pair of loose yet nice fitting jeans and a red tee shirt that had the design of some Dragon Ball Z characters on it. Somewhere along the line his long silver hair was braided, thanks to her mom, and his ears were hidden by a red bandanna. Since his ears where hidden, all you were allowed to see was his neatly braided, flowing long hair. In all honestly, he looked like the guy that you wished would walk through your classroom door when you're bored out of your mind. Of course, Inuyasha found the clothes distasteful and was grumbling about them under his breath, but didn't voice his opinion out loud, fearing another five minute round of sit boy.

Kagome just looked at him, never uttering a word. She didn't need to because the look on her face told it all. Her cheeks were red and she couldn't look him in the eye, instead she looked at Sango who had just changed her clothes while the guys were gone. Sango had on a black short skirt and a stringy tank top shirt that was black with silver studs on it that read "I'm Not Your ANGEL".

Miroku's eyes widened at this sight. He was never more attracted to Sango than he was now. In fact, he scooted over to her and placed his hand firmly on her rear, giving it a squeeze, a rub, and a pat. Sango never said anything, never reacted. She grabbed Miroku by his collar and gave him a small wink. After that she walked out the room, swaying her hips from left to right in a hypnotizing manner. From left to right Miroku was behind her and out the door. It was only then did the agonizing cry of Miroku's voice drifted into the room followed by Sango's yelling and Miroku's whining and begging for forgiveness.

Kagome laughed and walked out the room followed by Shippo who was wearing a children's outfit. His tail was hidden by the baggy three quarter pants. He was wearing a green shirt and his pockets were stuffed with candy. Inuyasha was the last one in the room. He was stunned you could say. Kagome's outfit was stunning. He couldn't believe that she was wearing what she had on. Instead of her usual green shirt and white top, she was wearing a pair of short jeans to show off her legs and a baby blue tube top shirt. The jeans drew attention to her rear mainly because it had a baby blue design all over it. The tube top had wording on it writing in silver which said "Your Fear Is Watching Me Walk Away." Inuyasha frowned and wondered if the outfit was deliberately chosen. If it was then she was doing a damn good job of making him think and want her. He scoffed and growled at Diego who was eyeing him with what could have looked like a smirk, before he followed the group in persuit, not really wanting to go to the ma-ll thing.

Authors note: This is my revised version of Powers Unleashed with more details and such. I've tried to correct any mistakes that I made. If you see any mistakes or grammatical errors then do tell me when you review this updated version right now. :)

Anyways thanks for coming back and reading. I love you guys for supporting my story and not abandoning it when I didn't write for months at time. To the new readers thank you more for taking the time out to read my lil fanfic.

HAVE A NICE DAY!!

AND…

o.o

DON'T FORGET TO…

REVIEW!!


	2. To The Mall

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews and the support. * Muffled cry* Oh Tiano. Look what Inuyasha did to your hair. It looks great all short and nice but jagged. * Inuyasha smirks* I gave Kagome a new cat named Diego who Inuyasha is afraid of and thinks is a cat demon. This chapter gets very interesting when you think about it. And this story is very funny, dramatic, and romantic. And I also worked on my spelling errors blah, blah, blah, blah back to the story.  
  
As Kagome and the gang walks in the mall Inuyasha was covered in girls. Miroku gasped and fell to the floor. "Some guys have all the luck "he thought quietly. Sango and Kagome were distracted because they were deciding what to buy next and Shippo was busy looking for candy. While Inuyasha was busy fending off girls Kagome felt a jewel shard nearby.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop playing around and lets go." said Kagome. "What I'm not playing I'm trying to fend off these she-demons." "Oh come on Kagome. Are you feeling jealous all of a sudden?" asked Sango. "What me??? No way." "Why can't anybody like me? I know I can be very immature but I'm a nice guy." said Miroku. "Miroku, stop putting yourself down Sango likes you." said kagome. "Sango, the love of my life. Will you do me the honors and bear my children? We could get married tomorrow." "What??? No way. Are you crazy?" "I know this sound strange but I feel a jewel shard nearby." "What? But were in your era. How can this be?" said Sango. "Well I don't know but let's go find it." said Inuyasha. "That's strange I can't feel it anymore." "Don't let it bother you Kagome. We came here to have some fun," said Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and then looked into the food court. His eyes widen as he swore he saw Kikyo. She was glaring at him with those cold eyes but he only saw her for a quick second before the crowd blocked his view. He looked at Kagome and wondered if the jewel shard she sensed could have been coming from Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she grabbed his hand and headed for the nearest Claire's and groaned.  
  
Seventy-six bags, nine hours, thirty minutes, and two seconds later Kagome and Sango emerged from the last store in the mall Macy's. Inuyasha was pale probably from all the sneakers and timberlands he tried on and also from running from all the girls who thought he was a famous rock star called Inu. Miroku was disappointed because Sango wouldn't let him hit on the salesclerk in Jean co. and as always Shippo was eating another candy. After making a scene complaining that Kagome was abusive and wouldn't give him a treat after nearly beating him to death.  
  
"Do you girls know the meaning of food?" complained Inuyasha. "I'm starved." said Miroku. "Me to." said Shippo. "Well ok. You guys deserve it for being so patient." said Kagome. * Yea right* "Oops. Well you guys can eat at Kagome's since we spent all the money on the shoes we just bought." said Sango. "What!" screamed the guys.  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw Kikyo holding the jewel shards in her hand. Her hand went towards her neck and she felt nothing. Inuyasha looked at Kagome strangely and saw Kikyo with Kagome's jewel shards for a split second before disappearing.  
  
"Kagome are you ok." Said Shippo " you looked like you seen a ghost." "No, I didn't see a ghost I saw Kikyo.  
  
Disclaimer: well I'm sorry but the school bell just rung and I have to go home. I promise I'll right more for chapter three. * Sigh of relief from Tiano* Oh don't worry Tiano Inuyasha isn't busy he take care for you while I'm gone. ( Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Witches,Seances,feelings,emotions and Ki...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha but I do own any other characters. Well since I promised chapter three would be up... Well here it is. And since exams are coming up I'm going to have to stop writing for a while to study. Sorry. Tiano and I have come to a compromise. Sorry Inuyasha we don't need you anymore. Um... what did they say in the saying... oh yeah...out with the old and in with the new. *Inuyasha growled and takes out his sword... Gulps* And can you tell me if I'm rushing or if I need more details. Please... *running from Inuyasha... pants* Don't forget to review.  
  
Back at the house Kagome gladly accepted the glass of water Sango offered her and took a sip. Sango walked over to the window and glanced out. They made it back to Kagome's house just as the thunderstorm started. Inuyasha closed Kagome's door and stood next to Miroku.  
  
"Kikyo...What would she want here."said Miroku.  
  
"Revenge" Kagome thought bitterly. "Revenge. For stealing Inuyasha away from her." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and tried to read his facial expression but couldn't. "I bet he's thinking about her. He has nightmares about her every night and I'm the one who's always there to comfort him. He doesn't even remeber in the morning what happened. He always thinks about her and doesn't even realize he calls me Kikyo. That bitch. I hate her. He always put her life before mines. He would even die for her" Shippo's voice interrupted her thoughts...  
  
"But we killed Kikyo. Well actually Kagome killed her."said Shippo.  
"I doesn't make psychological sense."said Miroku.  
"My heart and mind are mine to keep. When I wake and when I sleep. What once I gave with love and free will. I take back to me and hold calm and still. Then lovers now strangers without joined destiny. As I will, so mote it be."Sango whispered softly.  
"What the hell was that?"siad Inuyasha.  
"That" siad Sango "is you're um ... the spell I read out a book for you to say."  
"What?!?" said Inuyasha.  
"Well if demons and temples existed. Then what makes you so sure that witches didn't exist to? "Come on Inuyasha just give it a try." said Sango.  
"No"  
"Why not...come on Inuyasha." whined Sango.  
"Next she'll be wanting to have a seance." said Miroku.  
"That's a great idea Miroku for once your using your brain."said Sango.  
"Well Kagome." saidInuyasha.  
"Well what?"  
"What do you think Kikyo is doing here?" said Miroku.  
"I don't know?" whispered Kagome.  
"For the seance we'll need candles,matches,a tee board, and one of Kikyo's belongings"  
"Damn you Sango. We are not having a seance. Feh. What the hell is wrong with that brain of yours? I do not want a damn seance."  
"You can supply us with one of Kikyo's belongings. Ok Inuyasha." Sango siad quickly.  
"Ok" said Inuyasha not noticing what Sango said.  
"Great. Thanks a bunch Inu-chan." said Sango.  
"What Sango no...No...NO."  
"Please Inuyasha." Sango whined.  
"Kagome are you alright." said Shippo.  
"Yes. I'm just going to get some water."  
  
Kagome got up and walked out the room leaving Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo,and Miroku to argue. She went downstairs,sat on the porch and watched the rain. "Kikyo's supposed to be dead. Then why is her ghost sticking around?" Kagome sighed, picked up Diego and placed him on her lap, where he curled up and decided to take a nap. "Kikyo what so you want from us... from me.." "To help" Kagome gasped as she heard Kikyo's voice in her head. She looked around and only saw the fog the rain created and the rain. Kagome dimissed the thought of hearing Kikyo's voice and blamed it on the weather. Kagome sighed and thought " I don't you Kikyo... I envy you"  
  
Kagome's hand shot up to her bear neck as she felt the cold wind against it. She was always accustomed to the warm feeling the jewel shards gave off and was surprised when she felt them nearby. She stood up so fast that Diego fell off her lap and hissed at her.  
  
"I can feel it. It's by the well." she thought. Kagome ran off into the storm thinking she could get to Kikyo before she disappeared again not knowing Inuyasha was following her.  
  
As Kagome entered the room she saw Kikyo by the well. She was paler than earlier and her clothes were torn and ragged. Kikyo was leaning against the well. She took the jewel shard from around her neck and tossed it to Kagome. Kagome caught it and looked at her confused.  
  
"I don't understand why did you take it in the first place?"  
"I needed your help and taking the jewel shard worked. It got you here didn't it."  
  
Kagome felt her heart go out to Kikyo and she didn't know why. Kagome walked towards Kikyo and help her to sit down. Kikyo was just surprised as Kagome was at her boldness.  
  
"Why are you helping me. I tried to kill you remember"  
"I can forgive but can't forget. And besides I don't want to be responsible for your death again"  
"I'm already dead remember."  
"No your not if you can talk or breathe your alive. And I wouldn't forgive myself if I let the person Inuyasha loved died because of me again."  
"You love him don't you Kagome."  
  
Kagome shook her head and avoided Kikyo's eyes as she started a small fire to get them warm. She gathered sticks and some twigs just to get the fire started.  
  
"If you don't love him then why can't you look me in the eyes."  
"I don't love him but I care for him as a friend."  
"Cut the care for him as a friend shit and admit it. You love him but don't want to admit it."  
"Damn you Kikyo. How can I love somebody who's already in love with somebody else. I'm the one who's been there for him when he's had those dreams. I always knew when he was thinking about you because he always calls me Kikyo but doesn't even notice. It hurts because I love him and he doesn't even give a damn about me. To him I'm known as a broad."  
"Kagome..."  
  
They both looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there looking at them. Nethier knew how long he was standing there but Kagome knew he had heard everything from how pale his face was. Kikyo disappeared again leaving Kagome to solve her own problem. Kagome heard Kikyo's voice in her mind...   
  
"This is your problem you solve it. Your blind if you can't see that he loves you and doesn't know how to show it. But tread your water carefully because Naraku is after you and the jewel shard."  
  
Discliamer: I hoped you liked this chapter becase it was very interesting. And please review.   
*Tiano* I think we lost him at chapter seven in the last story.  
*Nakaki* That's great. Have you ever wondered what would happen if Shippo meet Spongebob Squarepants???   
*Inuyasha* You are going to wish you did lose me in chapter seven. Your gonna die you damn broad.  
*Nakaki* I know I'm a disgrace and all but can you please tell me Kagome's brother name... I kinda forgot it.  
*Kagome's brother* You don't know my name... your a disgrace to all writters...Your supposed to know my name.  
*Tiano* Come on... Lay off her. She's had a bad week since she only got six review's. Tell a friend to read this story... because my story Seeking the Sunrise has gotten me forty-five reviews.  
*Nakaki* Tiano your supposed to be my friend...  
*Tiano* Oops...um...well... Sorry.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's brother joined forces...  
*The Guys* Get them...  
*Girls* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
*Nakaki*Don't...forget... *pants* to....review.. 


	4. Emotions and betrayel

Discliamer: I do not own Inuyasha... I repeat I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry there isn't any comics I am too tired. I had so much test's that I forgot to update in my spare time. I wasn't even going to update until Saturday. You can thank my brother for that... I know I should be ashamed. Don't forget to review for me and my brother's sake. Please... *sigh* Now my speech is finally over... Back to the story.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome but she turned away so he wouldn't see the tears threating to spill. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder but she shurgged it off and walked away.  
  
"Kik..."he began but stopped when he realized what he said.   
  
It was then that tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha started to walk over to her but she stepped away from him.  
  
"Inuyasha... what do I do that reminds you of her...Kikyo. Do you dislike me so much that everytime you look at me you think of Kikyo or is it because you still love Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned at Kagome's words but he knew that he didn't want her to be in danger because he told her how he really felt about her. He clenched his fists at his side and turned away from her. Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and looked at the well.   
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He didn't answer and he kept his back towards her.   
  
"I don't know what your talking about Kagome. I only like you as a friend and nothing more."  
  
Inuyasha clenched his teeth and closed his eyes to keep from looking at her. Kagome squeezed the jewel shards around her neck and walked away from Inuyasha. She walked towards the well and jumped into it without a backward glance.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her but he only saw the faint glow coming out of the well. Kikyo appeared out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. She looked at him and buried her head in her chest.   
  
"You has to do it Inuyasha. It was the best for you and her." she mumbled.  
  
She looked up at him and placed a kiss on his lips. She was surprised that he didn't kiss her back. He just looked at her and gave her a cold stare. Kikyo stepped away from him and vanished with a faint smile on her lips.  
  
~~~~~  
Kikyo appeared infront of Naraku with a smile on her lips. Naraku looked at her and smirked.  
He was sitting on a cushion in the middle of the room with guards on each side of him. He dimissed the gaurds with wave of his hand and was left alone with Kikyo.  
  
"I did what you said Naraku. You will have Kagome and the jewel to yourself in a matter of days." she spat out.  
"And you will have Inuyasha by your side and then I will have no use for your soul. And remember Kikyo I can make you or break you. And we don't want that to happen now do we."  
  
Kikyo looked away from Naraku with a smile on her face. "Your death is coming soon Naraku. And it would be your last wish."   
  
~~~~~~  
Discliamer: I hope this chapter was good enough for you and I'm so sorry it is so short. I just updated so you could have something to read. And I am running out of ideas I'm getting a writters block. Can you give me some ideas for inspiration. Oh and what do I have to do just to get a review... Beg on my knees... Please don't forget to review. And I promise that I will make chapter five more longer. *gets on knees* Please review...   
preety please...Pleaaaaasssseeee...  
Thank You and G'bye for now... 


	5. Kagome's Secret

A/N: Hi. I'm so sorry I didn't update til now and I started a new story called Save My Broken Heart so read it if you dare. Anyways I know you are going to love this chapter. I had to change the name from The Choice to this due to um... I just changed the name ok... Well uh... back to the story. I guess...  
  
Kagome walked away from the well and towards the village. Kiyana walked over to her and hugged her. Kiyana was a little girl Kagome met when the last demon attacked the village. She had daisies in her hand and took one out and give it to Kagome. Kagome accepted the daisy and Kiyana grabbed her hand then took her to thier secret spot.  
  
"Have you learned any other tricks Kagome." she asked while her dark brown eyes sparkled with delight.   
  
"I won't show you anything unless you have been behaving like I asked. So have you been behaving?"  
  
"Yes...except I made a mistake and knocked over mommy's flower pot. She was very mad... but I told her I was sorry. Does that count as misbehaving?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No. It was a mistake and you said sorry."  
  
"So are you going to show me...huh...please."  
  
Kagome sighed and then smiled. She looked at the flowers that was next to the tree and knew Kiyana would want to pick them. She lifted her hand and the flowers rose into the air then spun around shaking the dirt from the roots. Kiyana laughed and accepted the flowers from Kagome then ran off because it was getting late.  
  
"Bye Kiyana." she yelled.  
  
"Bye Kagome."   
  
Kiyana made Kagome forget about Inuyasha for a while but when she was gone she could only think about Inuyasha. Only Kiyana and Kikyo knew her secret... Her secret of being a half demon. She knew how to cover scent of being a demon from Inuyasha but from other demons it was getting hard.   
  
The locket around her neck glowed in the sunset. She opened the locket carefully and took out a pill. She put it in her mouth dispising the taste of it but knew the dangers of not taking it. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Mom." said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome... I have something to tell you."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Your...Your a demon."  
  
"Come on. That's not what you were going to tell me right... That's crazy talk."  
  
"I shouldn't have kept it from you so long. Your father was a demon and..."  
  
"What...But how... I don't understand. You told me he was dead."  
  
"He died protecting you from his powers it was killing him inside. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but he loved you not because you was a demon. It was because you were a part of him."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"I know your already going true the changes every time there was a full moon. That's why I give you the locket. As long as you take the pills that is inside of it your powers will be limited and it won't destroy you."  
  
"Is that always why I have to go to the hospital to take those shots."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I need time to think."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke only to find that it was dark. By the looking at where the moon was in the sky she was able to figure out that it was about midnight. Kagome trusted Kikyo with her secret until she betrayed her and sent demons to kill her one night.She thanked god because she was already weak from not taking the pill and was glad that there wasn't a full moon that night. If it wasn't for Inuyasha she would have had to use her powers and died.  
  
Every time there was a full moon she would turn into a full-fledged demon. Her powers would be limit-less and she would be consumed with anger then nothing or no one would be able to stop her until the next day when the full moon was gone. By taking the pill this wouldn't happen and the side effect is that it would make her sleep longer and it would be harder to wake her up or there was a possiblity she could die in her sleep. Kagome sighed and remembered when Kikyo betrayed her and stole the locket.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kikyo...Why are you doing this."  
  
"Well...it's simple... I need you to get rid of that village. And without this you'll destroy that village with no problem. Unless you want Inuyasha to know your a demon."  
  
"I won't do it..."  
  
Kagome fell on her knees as pain and hatred consumed her body. She tried to stand up but the pain was to great. Kikyo stood over her body and laughed. She threw down the locket knowing that it was to late to take the medicine and even if she did her demon side would not be affected by it. Kagome's vision blanked as her demon side took over...  
  
She awoke in the middle of the village with blood soaking her body. The village was destroyed but not by her. It was Kikyo who did it. She killed the innocents Kagome tried to save but nearly died in the proccess. She thought Kagome would destroy the village but she turned and tried to kill her. Kagome walked to a nearby village but collapse in the forest before she could reach.   
  
That was how Kiyana found her. She didn't tell her parents about Kagome and decided to nurse her back to health herself. She brought her food and medicine everyday even if it was raining. Between all of this they formed a friendship that no one could break apart and could tell each other anything. Without Kiyana's help Kagome would have died and that was how she found out she was a demon. Kiyana and Kagome made a pact never to tell about her powers or the secret spot...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kagome curled herself into a ball as pain shot through out her body. She looked at the full moon and prayed that day would soon come as her demon half started to try and fight off the medicine. She drifted off into a deep sleep that no one could wake her up from until the medicine wore off.   
  
That was how Inuyasha found her curled up into a ball. He could smell demon all over the place and looked at Kagome. She had no bruises or cuts to show that she was in a fight so he brushed it off as nothing. She was sleeping but her face was pale. Inuyasha feared that it was because she was sleeping on the ground in such cold weather. He picked her up and took to Kyede's *did I spell that right* ignoring the locket that was next to her.  
  
Kikyo watched this from from the top of the tree and smiled when Inuyasha didn't pick up the locket. When he left she jumped down and picked the locket up and walked into the mist.   
  
"This is going to be fun." she thought as she walked away with the locket in her hand.  
  
A/N:What will happen to Kagome without the medicine?   
  
What will Kikyo do to the locket?  
  
Why did Kagome ever trust Kikyo?  
  
Why is Kikyo betraying Kagome again?  
  
Will Naraku ever get the jewel shards?  
  
Will Shippo ever get some candy?  
  
WILL INUYASHA EVER ACCEPT KAGOME FOR BEING A DEMON???  
  
AHEM... Tune in next time for the next Chapter on Powers Unleashed.  
  
Thank you Tiano. I hoped you liked this chapter because I did. And I also hope that it isn't to short for you. If you want to read the rest don't forget to review. 


	6. Dark Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I'm glad I don't. *Sighs* So back to more important topics...  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I was running out of ideas. I hope you like this chapter. And exams are finally over. Yes...No more studying or looking at those stupid textbooks. *Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Nakaki's waist* Now I can spend more time with Inuyasha. Back to the story... *kisses Inuyasha*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found two pair of eyes looking at her.   
  
"Kiyana... how long have I been sleeping."  
  
Kiyana looked at her with tears in her eyes. She hugged Kagome and started to cry in her arms. Kagome hugged her back not sure what had caused Kiyana to cry. Kiyana's cries soon turned into hicupping noises.  
  
"I thought you died..."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because you've been sleeping for two months," she said between cries. "And Kyeade didn't know if you would ever wake up."  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you."  
  
"It's ok I just don't want to lose you cause your my best friend."  
  
Kagome smiled at her and hugged her again. Kiyana pulled back and looked at her. She reached up and brushed back her hair then frowned.   
  
"What's wrong Kiyana?" she asked confused.  
  
"What does kerima mean?"  
  
"It means my love or little kitten...where did you hear it?"  
  
"Inuyasha was here and he was..."  
  
She trailed off as the door opened and Inuyasha walked in. She scrambled off the bed and out the door. Inuyasha looked at her as she ran off. He walked over to the bed and looked at Kagome. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as they both looked at each other.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome nodded and turned away filled with mixed emotions. Inuyasha surprised her when he sat on the bed and brushed a strand of hair from by her eye. Kagome looked at him then down at her hands blushing a bright shade of red. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"There you go again. You're always turning red and I'm beginning to think that you're a freak or demon or somthing." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome paled at what he said but then looked away trying to cool her burning cheecks but it was getting hard to do when he was still looking at her. He forced her to look at him and he looked into her eyes.   
  
Kagome felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach when Inuyasha sent her that drop dead gorgeous look. Every time she was around him she felt safe. She couldn't explain the feeling and she would never tell him how she felt.  
  
"I was worried about you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not surprised you still need me to find the jewel shards don't you."she said coldly.  
  
She then turned her back towards him. Inuyasha looked at her then walked towards the door. Tears slowly trailed down Kagome's cheecks as she felt Inuyasha got off the bed to leave. Inuyasha stopped at the sound of her crying and looked at her. He walked over to the bed and pulled her into his arms as he sat on the bed. She didn't pull away but she started to cry more. Her tears soon turned to little hiccups. Inuyasha forced her to look at him and he looked into her eyes. He wiped the tears that trailed down her cheecks and he kissed her. Kagome was shocked and looked at him. He tilted her head up so he could look at her again and was surprised when she smiled at him. He bent his head and kissed her again. Kagome felt his lips brush against her lips, it was like butterfly kisses only softer. When he kissed her again she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
Kyeade opened the door and looked at the kissing couple. She shook her head and looked at them again. Kyeade wasn't surprised at what she saw but Sango was. Sango stood next to her with her mouth opened. The two didn't even notice when the door opened. Kyeade smiled and cleared her throat. Kagome gasped in surprise and pulled away from Inuyasha pale in the face.   
  
Kagome was embarrassed and Inuyasha acted as if nothing happened. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face then smirked. He kissed her again not caring if Kyeade and Sango were looking. He broke the kiss then left the room. He made it to the door before the water jug missed his head by inches.   
  
"We was out there worried about you and you were tongue wrestling with Inuyasha. That's very interesting,"said Sango.  
  
Kagome's faced paled a little from a wave of dizziness that passed through her. Kyeade looked at her and nodded her head. She went over to the table and mixed several herbs together and gave them to Kagome to drink.   
  
"I don't need to..."she manage to say before Kyeade interrupted her.   
  
"Ye will need it for energy child." she said.   
  
"Don't worry...I'm fine."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and frowned. She knew she wasn't telling her something but she couldn't figure out what. Sango looked at around and the room confused. Kagome looked at her still pale in the face. She was having a hard time hiding her demonic powers and she knew Sango sensed them.   
  
"There is a demon close by."she said softy.  
  
"No... there isn't...It's me," Kagome whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and told them... everything. By the time she was finished Sango was still in shock. Kyeade nodded her head in understanding. Kagome walked over to Sango and touched her shoulder. She flinched away from Kagome as if being physically hit. She then walked away from Kagome. Kagome felt as if she had taken a blow to her stomach. Kagome walked towards the door and Kyeade stopped her.  
  
"So...when are you planning to tell the others?" asked Kyeade.  
  
"I don't want them to know... not yet that is."  
  
Sango walked over to her and hugged her. Surprised Kagome hugged her back. Sango started to cry right then and there. Confused Kagome looked at her crying friend then smiled.  
  
"Why... didn't you tell me. Were supposed to be best friends." Sango said between sniffles.  
  
"I couldn't tell anyone...I didn't trust anyone at the time."  
  
"Well... were gonna fix this thing together. After all that's what friends are for."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Kagome left the hut and walked into the sunlight. Her hand instantly shot up to touch her locket but it wasn't there. She panicked and went back into the hut. Startled Kyeade looked at her. Sango was sitting on the bed. She didn't event look up when Kagome entered the hut again.   
  
"Child... what are ye looking for?"  
  
"My locket... I can't find my locket."  
  
"What's so important about it anyway," asked Sango.  
  
"It has my...." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh, well don't worry we'll help you I promise."  
  
Kagome smiled and left the room. She left the village and towards her secret spot. She saw her locket nestled in the grass. She gave a sigh of relief and picked it up. It shined brightly in the sunlight and was partially opened. She closed it and walked off not noticing Kikyo looking at her in the shadows with Naraku next to her.  
  
*************************  
  
"I replaced some off the piles with the duplicates you made." She said.  
  
"Good... Now all we have to wait until the next full moon."  
  
"But that won't be in months."  
  
"The better it is for the drug to take place."  
  
"And what is this drug supposed to do?"  
  
"Let's just say that she'll feel more active in the next couple of months."  
  
Kikyo looked at Naraku with disgust in her eyes. Naraku only smiled and laughed. He looked at her then turned into a look alike of Inuyasha then vanished into the darkness. Kikyo smiled to herself and went to find Inuyasha. She vowed that Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship would end before it even started. She turned into Kagome and left with a smile on her face.  
  
*************************  
  
*In case you don't understand Kikyo turned into Kagome so she could get close to Inuyasha. And Naraku is Inuyasha. The real Kagome is walking in the woods and the real Inuyasha is in the clearing*   
  
Kikyo walked into the clearing where Shippo and Miroku were. Shippo gasped and walked towards Kagome. He touched her to make sure she wouldn't vanish. When she didn't he smiled and hugged her. Kagome smiled at him and Miroku looked at her. So far her disguise is working well and no one even noticed the switch not even Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes much better."  
  
"So Kagome... I was worried about you." Miroku said. "I wanted to tell you that I love you very much. And I want you to bear my...."  
  
SLAP.  
  
Miroku was on the ground twitching and Sango stood over him. Kikyo laughed and Shippo shook his head. Inuyasha watched what was going on from the tree he was in and shook his head. Kikyo looked up and watched Inuyasha. She wondering how long she would have to keep up this act before she could reveal her identity to him. He was looking at her with a humor in his eyes when Shippo grabbed her hand again.  
  
*************************  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he arppoached her. She tilted her head to get a better look at him then smiled. He walked over to her and brushed a strand of her from her face. Surprised Kagome pulled back as a cold chill passed through her body. Her senses picked up again sensing evil and she ignored it. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.   
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Naraku asked.  
  
"No... Nothing's wrong Inuyasha."  
  
Naraku walked up to Kagome and kissed her. A strange calm and serene feeling came over Kagome. She tried to fight it but couldn't. She started to forget where she was and whom she was with. She didn't notice the dark cloud that surrounded her. The more she fought the more she slipped into the dark cloud around her. Soon she gave into the state of unconsciousness.   
  
Kagome awoke with blood on her hands. She stood in the middle of what used to be a village. Horror drained the rest of the color from her already pale face. Houses were destroyed and people were dead... by her hands. Kagome fought the wave of nausea as she looked around. She couldn't remember what happened or what triggered her powers but she knew she wouldn't be able to control them. She ran down to a nearby village and washed the blood from her hands when she heard whimpering. She looked at a little girl who was hiding in the bushes from Kagome. She walked towards her and she screamed at Kagome.  
  
"Stay away from me... you... demon."   
  
Naraku looked at Kagome from in the darkness of the trees. His claws were dripping in blood from the innocent villager he'd killed. He practically fed off of Kagome's fear. He stepped into the darkness and vanished. All he needed to do is bring Inuyasha into the picture and that was what he had intended to do.  
  
A/N: Well. That's all for now. Hope you liked it. I need reviews cause you all are gonna vote for me. I want to know if you think I should quit this story. I know my loyal fans won't let me down right. RIGHT!   
  
Well bye-bye. *runs from a pissed off Kagome.* 


	7. Betrayel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Some wealthy person does... not that I care or anything.  
  
A/N: Let's do a rerun so we could refresh our memories. Naraku tricked Kagome into thinking he was Inuyasha and used her for his own evil deeds while she was unconscious. He destroyed a whole village and tricked Kagome into thinking she used her powers to destroy a village. Meanwhile Kikyo is with Inuyasha and the gang, who think she is Kagome. And I think you get the picture from here. Back to the story....  
  
As the gang walked back to the village Kikyo lingered behind next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. *He smiled* gasps* Sango and the others walked backed into the village leaving Kikyo and Inuyasha together. Kikyo walked over to a big boulder and sat on it. Inuyasha walked over to her and looked at her. She smiled at him and Inuyasha flinched. Something about the why she looked and acted made him feel like something was wrong or that he was probably on edge.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked softly.   
  
"Nothing's wrong." Inuyasha said not looking her in the eye. "Come sit next to me Inuyasha." She said with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha's hand shot up to the beads around when they didn't activate. Inuyasha eyed Kagome suspiciously and pulled out the tetsuiga on her. Inuyasha looked at the fear in Kagome's eyes. She got off the boulder and tried to move away from Inuyasha until he blocked her path. She smiled and a light bright surrounded her only to reveal Kikyo.   
  
"What was it that gave me away." She asked.   
  
"Where's Kagome, Kikyo?"   
  
"She's right where she belong Inuyasha. So you care more about her than me." She pouted.   
  
Inuyasha moved so quickly that Kikyo didn't have time to move. His hand was around her neck and he was holding her against a tree. She laughed and Inuyasha's grip became deathly causing her to gasp.  
  
"Now... now Inuyasha. I don't think you would want to kill your first love, would you?" she asked coyly.  
  
"If he won't I will." Sango said.  
  
"Inuyasha the fearless demon hiding behind his so-called friends backs. The same friends who've been keeping secrets from you. You act like the worthless half breed you are."   
  
"Shut the hell up," said Sango.   
  
"Where the hell is Kagome."  
  
"Who else would she be with...Naraku."  
  
Kikyo laughed and vanished. Inuyasha punched the tree in frustration and it shattered into pieces. Sango who had never seen Inuyasha like this called Kilala. A beautiful white cat appeared and rubbed her nose against Sango affectionately. "Kilala...we need you to find Kagome." Kilala nodded her head as if understanding what she said and took off into the forest. As she ran she grew larger and Sango jumped on her back. They smelled the blood and saw the smoke before they reached the village. Inuyasha picked up a faint scent of Kagome and ran towards the center of the village. Surely enough he saw Kagome curled up in a ball in the middle of the chaos. He walked over to her and touched her softly. She flinched and moved away from him, tears rolling down her cheecks.  
  
"Kagome... what did that...bastard so to you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome merely tremble more and shrunk away from him. Inuyasha not knowing what to do turned to Sango for help. Sango walked over to Kagome and touched her shoulder; again Kagome shrunk away from them. Miroku and Inuyasha left them alone and went to find any survivors.   
  
"Kagome... what happened?" she asked with concern in her voice. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sango. Sango gasped and looked at Kagome's eyes, understanding why she kept pulling away from Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes had changed; their gentle black color was gone and was flecked with red and yellow. She closed her eyes again and more tears trailed down her cheecks. Sango comforted Kagome and rocked her back and forth like a child.   
  
"I killed all those innocent people." Said Kagome.  
  
"No... you didn't. Naraku did not you Kagome." Said Sango.  
  
"Sango I found blood on my hands...on my clothes...and on me. How I have not killed those people if I found evidence. That girl said I killed them."  
  
"Kagome there wasn't any girl when we came here. Kagome look at me..."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango with fear in her eyes. Her eyes were back to their original color when Inuyasha and Miroku came back. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's pale face and knelt next to her. He wiped the tears that trailed down her cheecks and told her everything would be all right. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Inuyasha picked her up and Kagome laid her head against his chest.   
  
"Let's get out of here and go back to the village." Miroku said softly.  
  
"No... I want to go home...please." Kagome said, her voice barely a whisper.   
  
"Well then we'll go place to Kagome's place." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sango and I will stay to bury the dead."said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and looked down at the now sleeping Kagome. Her face was slightly pale and she was still trembling. His grip tightens around her ever so slightly as he climbed on Kilala's back. They reached the well in record time and Inuyasha jumped in. As he jumped in a purple glow surrounded them, slowing them down instantly. They floated for a while before Inuyasha felt the ground under his feet.   
  
Kagome sighed and shifted in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha looked at her and jumped out the well. He walked into the house and was surprised to find it empty. He carried Kagome up to her room and laid her on the bed. As he started to leave the room Kagome started to mumble in her sleep. Inuyasha looked at her strangely as she started to say his name. His ears perked as he heard the words demon and Kikyo. He walked over to her and felt her forehead for any sign of fever. He started to breathe again when there wasn't any.   
  
"Inuyasha... I...demon...." She mumbled. Inuyasha looked at her wondering what it meant. He shrugged it off and started to leave again but stop. His eyes widened as he looked at Kagome. He knew what he heard her say but still couldn't believe it. Those four word made his blood run cold...  
  
Disclaimer: sorry it's so short but I got to run. It took a while do to severe writer's block. Anyway I'm updating a chapter everyday now. Any way need the reviews... oh yeah What do you think she said... Review please.... Bye 


	8. Quick note

Hi guys  
  
I am so sorry for the inconvenience but I have been feeling sick lately and we are going away for a while and I don't when I'll be back. Hopefully the Monday and I've been very busy lately due to the fact that I have to go to summer school. Anyway reviews are welcomed cause I'm having a major writer's block and I don't know what to do for the next chapter. This is so frustrating anyway I hope you're not to disappointed in me *Audience throws spoiled vegetables at her* Ok geesh I know your disappointed and I'll try to put up the next chapter before I leave. But it will be kinda short ok and sorry for the inconvenience. Oh yeah review and give me some ideas please.  
  
Thank you.   
  
Nakaki 


	9. Nightmares

Inuyasha gasped as he listened to Kagome. He looked at her as she said those four words again. He walked over to her and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. He watched her sleep and admired her until she started to stir. Inuyasha loved everything about Kagome but he knew they could never be together as long as Kikyo and Naraku lived.  
  
"Inuyasha...I...love...you"  
  
He watched her and he was still shocked at what she said. Inuyasha saw the look of pain in her eyes at what he said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I still love Kikyo"  
  
He instantly got angry with himself for saying what he did but he had to in order to keep her safe. He turned and walked away, not wanting to see her tears. He heard her call him name and he was reluctant to turn back until he heard the plea in her voice.  
  
He turned around and saw the swirling darkness surround her. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to warn her, but somehow he couldn't find his voice. He watched as Naraku appeared and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Please don't cry darling. It's ok," said Naraku "I won't let him hurt you anymore."  
  
Naraku looked at Inuyasha and smiled as he brushed the tears that trailed down Kagome's cheeks away. Inuyasha growled as he felt a renewed anger inside of him. He looked at Kagome as she buried her face in Naraku's neck.  
  
"Kagome...don't," he pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha heard his self-growl as he watched Naraku holding Kagome. Naraku tilted her head back and kissed her. Inuyasha took out his sword and swung an attack at Naraku. He wasn't prepared for Naraku to use Kagome as a shield. Inuyasha tried to stop the attack but he couldn't. He watched helplessly as Kagome was hit by his attack.  
  
Naraku vanished and Inuyasha was at Kagome's side at an instant. He held her in his arm as a pool of blood started to surround them. An endless supply of tears trailed down his cheeks as he watched his enemy, friend, and love die before him.  
  
"I'm sorry... please don't...leave...me...kagome," he pleaded.  
  
Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I loved you once... but now my love is gone," she whispered faintly. "I love you Kagome,"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with regret in his eyes. He saw her eyes flash with pain before they went lifeless...... 


	10. Nightmares pt 2

AN: Heh... Well to start things off I haven't written in over a year and a half... But I have a good explanation... you see what had happen is that there was a meteor and it had crashed into my house and it like so totally destroyed my computer ok out his sword and swung it towards his enemy. He wasn't prepared for his enemy to use her as a shield. He tried to stop the attack but he couldn't. He watched helplessly as she was hit by his attack and he watched helplessly as she died in his arms."%A Yep she did... She just didn't want to tell you

Nakaki: heh... heh...   
  
He struggled with the clouds of hell as they pulled him back into the darkness. The murky fog that surrounded him kept him from reaching his destination. A strangled cry escaped his lips as his friends appeared before him. They disappeared as quickly as they came and he was soon left all alone. Everyone left him even to his friends. Everything happened so quickly that he did not understand what had happen. He watched as the image played itself over and over again as if he was being reminded of what he did.  
  
"He heard his self-growl as he watched his enemy holding her. He took out his sword and swung it towards his enemy. He wasn't prepared for his enemy to use her as a shield. He tried to stop the attack but he couldn't. He watched helplessly as she was hit by his attack and he watched helplessly as she died in his arms."  
  
For the first time in a long while he gave up hope and feel to his knees, letting his tears fall freely. As if the angels heard his prayers the fog of darkness disappeared and he was left staring at a figure that was surrounded by a bright light. His eyes widened in awe as he looked at her.  
  
"Inuyasha get up;" she said in a mere whisper. "We need you."

"Kagome, I'm sorry,"

"For what Inuyasha you did nothing wrong."

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha please wake up"  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the sound of Kagome's pleading voice. Perspiration beaded his brow as he looked at her. He sighed in relief that she was still alive and frowned at her. Her face was still slightly pale and her hair was a mess stringy strands. She was still wearing her shirt and pants with the silver moon and stars on it. Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a moment and then glared at him before she started to yell at him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't I get any sleep in my own house," she screeched.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as she screeched about him not having any consideration for others around him. He could help but stare at her beauty. He smirked in relief then sighed.  
  
"At least this is the same old Kagome I know," he thought.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't prepared for the wave sits the soon followed her angry yells. His face collided with the floor with a thud and his breath was knocked out of him. Inuyasha struggled for air as stood up angrily.  
  
"Damn it Kagome I think you dislocated my jaw," he growled.

"Serves you right for waking me up...and what were you dreaming about that had you calling out my name anyway;" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha face turned a slight shade of red as he quickly thought about an answer to her question. He smirked when he found his answer.  
  
"Do you really want to know," he asked.

"Yeah" she replied curiously.

"Well I dreamt about how ugly you are and I was calling out your name to tell you to put a paper bag over your head cause you were scaring the children."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha then left the room quietly. Inuyasha watched her leave and heard her bedroom door slam. Inuyasha walked towards her room and just as he was about the open the door he smelled her tears. Inuyasha frown lightly and wondered why she was crying. He wondered if his insult had really hurt her feeling of if she was faking it. Inuyasha opened the door slight and slipped in.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked.

"Inuyasha you really had me scared... You wouldn't wake up," she said.

"Look Kagome. I'm up and moving. See. So you can stop crying."  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha then walked over to the window and looked out. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha who was standing right behind her. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Inuyasha you're such a jerk."

"What you're the one who runs to your room crying for no damn reason. You're a cry baby," he said.

"I am not"

"You are too."

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"SIT BOY"

Inuyasha feel to the floor with a great thud. Inuyasha got up, dusted his clothes off, then looked at Kagome and frowned. No matter how much he tried he couldn't figure her out. One minute she's happy and the next she's crying. She was just too moody. Taking his chances Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around her waist and pulled her close to him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean it." "I know you didn't mean it but I was still scared."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Inuyasha hugged back and if it was even possible he pulled her closer to him. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome a little and looked at her.  
  
"Kagome... you're beautiful. I take back every ugly comment I made about you," he said in a mere whisper. "Except for the one with the paper bag."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha then laughed.

"I probably look like hell don't I," she said.

"You have no idea," said Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck lightly which sent a tingling sensation down her back. Not knowing what to do Kagome let him continue to kiss her neck. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and kissed her softly. He pulled away and looked at her. He licked his lips and kissed her again.  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at him.She took a step back and watched him change. She watched as a slightly silver glow surrounded him and his once amber eyes turned brown. " AN: I forgot if it changed from amber to black or brown.. sorry " She smiled lightly as she brushed a strand of his black hair away from his face. Not knowing why she felt drawn towards him she kissed him again. Savoring the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart as the bedroom door slammed opened.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"

AN: well there yeah go... that's the chapter. Yep hope ya liked it. I have 3 other stories to update.  
  
Inuyasha: wait... that's it.

Tiano: yep... that's it

Nakaki: "sighs"

Inuyasha: whose is she thinking about?

Tiano: I guess it's the guy who's gonna make her forget about her story again.

Nakaki: "sighs"

Inuyasha: "gulps" last time she did that I collected dust...

Tiano: "gives Inuyasha a feather duster" that should help

Nakaki: "sighs"

Inuyasha: damn you all!!!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS IF YOU HAVEN'T ABANDONED ME YET!!!  
  
THANK YOU

P.S.S.S. R/R

THANK YOU


	11. Dreams

Kagome pulled away and looked at him. She took a step back and watched him change. She watched as a slightly silver glow surrounded him and his once amber eyes turned brown. (AN: I forgot if it changed from amber to black or brown... Sorry). She smiled lightly as she brushed a strand of his black hair away from his face. Not knowing why she felt drawn towards him, she kissed him again. Savoring the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart as the bedroom door slammed opened.

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he held out his hand towards her. She wondered if he had also heard someone call out to her but she quickly dismissed it as nothing. She looked at him more also wondering if she should take his hand, while her eyes held curiosity, she was still unsure. She reached out to take his hand but hesitated then pulled it back. She then chided herself for being so foolish and started to argue with herself.

"Stop being so foolish, Kagome. This is what you have been waiting for," her human conscience stated.

"You know for a fact Kagome that Inuyasha doesn't love you and he never will. He loves Kikyo and that's plain and simple," countered her demonic side.

"That is so not true," her human side countered.

"You're going to get yourself hurt again. I'm warning you and this isn't like Inuyasha to just kiss you. I mean come on. How corny could he get?"

Kagome shook her head, casting out all negative thoughts then reached out to take his hand. As there hands touched, he pulled her towards the window and into his embrace. Kagome sighed lightly and leaned against him, as he slowly started to caress her hair softly. She looked out of the window and towards the shrine quietly. She smiled lightly thinking about how she came to meet Inuyasha and all that they been through but soon her thoughts led to a horrible flashback, one she wished she could forget forever…

_Kagome worked around the house (scrubbing the floor, bathroom, etc.), racing against the sunrise. She dreaded the memory of the consequences she would suffer like the week before last. She never wanted to do the same mistake twice, but in the end, she knew the punishments she would face twice, thrice, multiple times, whether she did something wrong or not._

_"It just isn't fair," she said quietly to no one in particular._

_Kagome finally finished drying the last dish of the final chore when she heard a loud crash followed by an angry shout. She didn't have to ask twice because she already knew thatShirakumo was home. She quickly finished what she was doing and ran down into the living room to hide her cleaning supplies. She tucked them under the kitchen counter quickly and made herself invisible as possible, being that her Shirakumo was in one of his moods. _

_Since her parents went away she had been living with her father's friend, Shirakumo and living with him has been completehell. He controlled her and used her as his slave. He made her do common chores around the house plus more, even though he knew that she needed to do her homework. Everyday he had her do a tiring chore until she was too tired to move. Sometimes if she finished in a reasonable time he would allow her to eat. _

_She quickly run down to the basement and hid under the stairs while he made a mess upstairs by taking out his anger on the dishes. She heard the dishes , that she justed washed, break and the kitchen table being banged on til it broke. She shuddered and slammed her fist into the ground angrily. She crawled from under thestaircase and walked upstairs, sneaking past the kitchen, only to find herself being slammed into the wall. She whimpered softly and looked up at his leering face. She could smell alcohol on him and fought to keep down the nausea that was threating to come up._

_She screamed at him as his hands began to paw her fragile body. She struggled beneathe his grip, trying to get away, but was only rewared with a slap across hercheek.His hands were everywhere. They began to pull at herblouse and skirt, which only caused her to struggle more.The more she struggled,the more his grip tightened. Shestruggled more as he contiued to pawat her roughly. _

_Then suddenly something in her snapped.She looked at him and give him a twisted smile as her fingers turned into claws. Her eyes changedfrom their natural brown color to silver. A dark symbol appeared on her forehead and he was sent flying into the wall. He eyed her in fear as she approached him with a knife, a butcher knife to be exact, and his screams were heard throughout the neighborhood. _

The high-pitched scream of her name being called pierced her thoughts again.

"KAGOME."

She ignored it yet again as his fingertips trailed down the side of her cheek, side of her neck and traced themselves down towards her chest in a soft caress. She sighed lightly as his hands were replaced with his lips, placing soft butterfly kisses wherever they land. She closed her eyes and sighed again softly. She looked up at him and smiled softly before placing a light kiss on his lips.

His hands snaked their way around her waist and pulled her close to him. He stared deeply into her eyes before burying his face in her neck. He inhaled her intoxicating aroma and placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Her scent was hypnotizing, almost tempting him to take her innocence and make her his mate.

He kissed her neck lightly, nibbling on the place where he intended to mark her as his mate. His hands caressed her body softly, brushing over her breasts lightly as he continued on with his raining assault of kisses. Her soft whimpers and sighs filled the room as his hands found the their way to the buttons on her blouse. His fingers circled the alleged buttons lightly and one by one they became undone, exposing him to what hidden treasures lied beneath. His hands roamed up her arms and to her shoulders, pushing the troublesome blouse off her shoulders, down her arms then onto the floor.

Kagome did nothing to stop him, for she wanted this more than anything else. Her arms found there way upwards towards his neck and wrapped around him. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes glazed over with lust and emotion. He dipped his head and kissed the base of her neck then licked it lightly, sending shivers down her spine. He moved on slowly raining more kisses on her soft, yet delicate skin.

He took a step back and admired her. Her bra was a silky peach color and added more beauty to her. Her hair was wild and unruly which made him want her more. Her cheeks were red and her lips were red and swollen from all of their kisses. Inuyasha pulled her towards him and kissed her again. As he reached the straps of her bra, he kissed each strap lightly before sliding them down her shoulders. He reached behind her to unclasp the hook then stopped and looked at her as if asking for her permission. She nodded giving him the signal that he needed and he unclasped the hook then allowed the silky cloth to fall to the floor.

"KAGOME"

She was quickly brought back into reality again and glanced around at her surroundings. She realized that she was standing on her windowsill and to everyone it looked like she was going to jump. She gripped the window's edge with a vice grip and her face quickly paled. She was going to faint and she knew it. She whimpered softly as her grip began to loosen….


End file.
